


Perjumpaan Kembali

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General, Heartwarming, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Slice of Life, konteks latar: Gerakan West Papua Melawan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Beberapa jam kemudian, saat Arthur muntah darah di lahan parkir Bandara Jayapura, ia teringat perih yang mendera ratusan tahun lalu dalam Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika; ketika semua yang mula-mula berawal dari uluran tangan berakhir dalam medan perang di atas darah para pejuang kemerdekaan. Di hadapan ia dan Nesia, personifikasi Papua memperkenalkan dirinya.
Relationships: England/Female Indonesia (Hetalia), England/Indonesia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Perjumpaan Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> (Yes you've read that right: I added the personification of Papua. Proceed with caution.)
> 
> ~~Alternate summary: In which I changed my username in order to feel safe in publishing one (1) story.~~

1.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat Arthur muntah darah di lahan parkir Bandara Jayapura, ia teringat perih yang mendera ratusan tahun lalu dalam Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika; ketika semua yang mula-mula berawal dari uluran tangan berakhir dalam medan perang di atas darah para pejuang kemerdekaan.

2.

 _Ah_ , pikir Arthur. _Nostalgia_.

Pada tahun-tahun pertama (atau _dekade-dekade_ pertama) selama ia perlu membiasakan diri mengasosiasikan tanggal 4 Juli—yang sebelumnya hanyalah tanggal sepintas lalu—dengan perayaan hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat, ia akan muntah darah dan demam hebat selama beberapa hari. Penyakit itu telah lama hilang seiring disibukkannya ia dengan perang dan perang; perang takpernah berakhir, tentu, dan pada satu titik di kehidupannya, Arthur telah menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Luka ia biarkan terbuka dan kering dengan sendirinya.

Lantas, apa yang membuat ia mengalami keperihan ini, lagi, setelah puluhan dekade berlalu? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak, tetapi lekas tergantikan dengan rasa pusing yang menerjang, membuatnya takbisa berpikir jernih. Arthur masih membekap mulutnya. Sebelah tangan yang satu menyangga tubuh dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon besar.

Ia terbatuk lagi. Tenggorokannya sakit. Darah merembes dari telapak tangan, menetes-netes turun, kontras dengan putihnya lantai semen. Arthur terduduk, kedua lutut bertumpu. Ia melepas tangan yang menempel pada mulutnya; darah yang semula tertampung pada telapak tangan pun tumpah. Dikibas-kibaskannya tangan yang merah, lalu mengusap-usapnya pada permukaan untuk membersihkan jejak.

Nesia memandang.

Nesia berjongkok di hadapannya. Muram. “Aku sudah menebak kalau reaksimu akan parah, Arthur, tapi aku nggak menyangka _separah_ ini,” katanya pelan. “Inilah kenapa aku menahan diri untuk nggak memperkenalkanmu padanya.”

Keduanya berada di lahan parkir Bandara Jayapura. Sepi. Selama tidak ada yang melihat apa yang ia muntahkan, orang-orang akan mudah menyamakan ia dengan penumpang-penumpang pesawat yang mabuk udara. Nesia membuka botol minum, dan alih-alih menyodorkannya pada Arthur, ia menuangkan sebagian isinya pada lantai semen, ikut membersihkan bekas genangan darah sebelum keburu mengering. Setelah urusan itu beres, barulah ia menawarkan isi air pada Arthur. Arthur menerimanya, menggunakan untuk berkumur.

“Maaf.” Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan terperanjat, lalu sama-sama tersenyum geli.

Arthur menyerahkan botol itu kembali. Ia berdiri. Nesia mengikuti. “Kukira …,” Arthur menghela napas, “kukira aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.”

“Muntah darah?”

Arthur mengangguk.

“Kamu sendiri yang bilang,” ujar Nesia. “Sejarah berulang. Sejarah selalu berulang. Artinya, kita-kita yang nggak bisa mati ini, nggak pernah dibuat lupa, kan.”

Tidak ada balasan. Arthur menolak menatap Nesia, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia menatap bekas darah di permukaan lantai semen.

2.

Siang itu, Arthur mampir. Merawat pertemanan. Nesia sedang berada di Papua untuk menangani massa aksi yang perlu diredakan di sana, katanya. Lewat telepon, Arthur berujar, “Asal jangan ada baku tembak saja,” katanya. Nesia membalas dengan tawa kecil, mengejek, “Kamu yang paling tahu, Arthur. Bukan kuasaku. Keberadaan kita nggak lebih dari menanggung kutukan langit yang hendak melimpahkannya pada dunia.”

Arthur memasukkan ponsel dalam saku, menuruni tangga pesawat dengan setengah melamun. Tentu ada baku tembak. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, berita-berita yang Arthur baca mengenai urusan Nesia dengan provinsi ini makin ngeri saja rasanya. Upaya-upaya menghendaki referendum dari sebagian orang Papua selalu berakhir dengan usaha pembungkaman dari pemerintah atas dasar “mengganggu stabilitas negara.” Nesia tidak pernah mau mengutarakan pendapat pribadinya soal itu.

 _Kutukan langit._ Arthur bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu adalah jawaban dari kenapa mereka ada. Peran mereka, yang dulunya diperhitungkan sebagai pasukan tempur terdepan di era perang, kini makin lama makin tersingkir, terpinggir, _terasing_ —padahal di negara sendiri. Terasing di negara sendiri ketika _kamulah_ personifikasi dari negara itu! Betapa ironisnya. Barangkali hal itu terasa ironis karena itu jawaban yang salah. Barangkali mereka bukanlah personifikasi negara. Pendapat mereka toh nyatanya takpernah menentukan langkah yang dibawa oleh orang-orang pemegang keputusan di negara mereka. Perkataan Nesia ada benarnya: bisa jadi mereka dikutuk. Langit hendak mengirimkan kutukan pada orang-orang di dunia, dan kutukan itu ditanggung oleh mereka-mereka—para “personifikasi negara” berupa konsekuensi hidup lama, _selamanya_.

Arthur melihat Nesia melambaikan tangan saat melihatnya datang. Nesia sedang duduk di deretan kursi-kursi penunggu, lalu berdiri dengan senyum letih di wajah. Siang itu cerah bukan main, sekalipun di Inggris juga sama saja karena sedang musim panas. Tentu tidak hanya perkara cuaca yang menguras energi Nesia. 

“Tumben,” kata Nesia mengawali sapaan. “Biasanya, kamu nggak pernah mau menghampiriku kalau aku sedang di Papua.”

Keduanya melangkah ke pintu keluar bandara. Arthur mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin pandemi yang menyerang dunia di awal tahun menjadi faktor berubahnya pikiranku,” jawabnya terus terang. “Kita memang nggak akan mati, tapi aku jadi nggak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu, seolah-olah nggak ada hari besok.”

“Kamu lagi di dekat sini, memangnya?”

“Hmmm. Kurang-lebih. Habis dari Australia.”

“Ah,” angguk Nesia. “Kamu sudah pesan tiket pulang?”

“Ya, pesawatku sore nanti. Kira-kira dua setengah jam lagi.”

“Tadi aku melihat jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Sudah kuduga kamu akan pesan tiket pulang di jadwal itu.” Nesia tertawa. Mereka melangkah keluar dari bandara, bertemu dengan lahan parkir yang luas di halaman depannya. Arthur tidak ikut tertawa. Ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jayapura. Bandaranya bagus. Cukup meyakinkan kalau-kalau orang minta bukti atas pernyataan keberhasilan pembangunan di sini.

Rasa bingung menyelimuti Arthur. Ia _bingung_.

Ia teringat apa yang dilakukan Nesia di sini. “Kamu … eh, gimana tadi, massa aksinya?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Seperti ada sayatan yang menimbulkan rasa perih di hati Arthur. Jawaban dari Nesia meluncur begitu cepat, penolakan yang—sekalipun telah ia prediksi—tidak Arthur sangka akan ia terima dengan blak-blakan.

“Kamu nggak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, kan,” balas Arthur. Kaku.

“Tentu,” jawab Nesia. Sama kakunya. “Tapi kamu tahu kenapa aku menjawab itu. Aku juga sama dengan kau, Arthur. Aku juga _bingung_. Dan aku nggak suka sentimen dari pertanyaanmu. Pertanyaanmu itu seperti ada implisit yang bilang kalau kamu menyamakan aku dengan negaraku. Bahwa apa pun jawabanku nanti, kamu akan menganggap aku setuju dengan tindakan orang-orangku itu.”

“Kamu kan _personifikasi_ dari negaramu, jadi masuk akal kalau—”

“Nggak. Kamu paling tahu. Kamu bukan negara kemarin sore … sebentar. Lewat sini,” sela Nesia, menggeret tangan Arthur untuk mengajaknya ambil jalan memutari lahan parkir alih-alih melintasinya. Arthur mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak bertanya. Nesia melanjutkan. “Kamu tahu kalau kita nggak sama dengan negara kita. Kamu nggak setuju Brexit. Apa kuasamu?”

Arthur beringsut. Ia tidak suka diingatkan soal itu. “Iya,” jawabnya, “aku paham.”

“Oh, sudah paham kau?”

“Tentu. Aku pernah di posisimu,” sahut Arthur. “Aku … aku menyuarakannya karena aku punya ketakutan itu. Kadang aku percaya kalau kamu tetap akan mengkritisi keputusan orang-orangmu. Tapi, berita-berita yang kubaca membuatku was-was kalau jangan-jangan kamu sepenuh hati memberi mereka lampu hijau.”

Nesia tersenyum sekalipun Arthur tidak dapat melihatnya karena mereka berjalan beriringan. Meskipun begitu, Arthur bisa mengetahuinya dari nada bicara Nesia yang melembut. “Kamu perlu lebih percaya padaku, tahu.”

“Ya,” jawabnya. Kini, Arthur ikut tersenyum. “Maaf.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Aku mungkin kurang menguatkanmu. Makanya, aku mau memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang.”

Informasi itu begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Arthur mulai mempertanyakan di mana mereka; hal yang ia abaikan selama bercakap-cakap dengan Nesia. Keduanya masih ada di lahan parkir Bandara Jayapura, sebab mereka justru mengitarinya. Ada pohon besar di sudut lahan parkir, dan—dengan sangat terlambatnya—Arthur merasakan aura yang _tidak_ seharusnya ia rasakan … atau entahlah, mungkin tidak juga. Aura yang sama dengan Nesia, dengan dirinya, dengan Alfred, Jett, Matthew, Francis … 

3.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pohon, dan Nesia menyahut, “Ya,” katanya seolah menjawab pertanyaan di benak Arthur yang tidak disuarakan, “seperti dugaanmu, Arthur.”

Personifikasi Papua di hadapannya.

Anak kecil. Kedua bola mata yang besar. Senyuman yang lebar. Mengulurkan tangan.

Arthur terpana; _ia teringat Alfred_ _…_ _._

4.

Ratusan tahun silam, pada sebuah padang rumput di tanah Dunia Baru, ketika sebagian kontinennya nanti dikenal dengan negara adidaya Amerika Serikat, keduanya bertemu. Kala itu, Arthur perlu sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk dapat bersetatap dengan Alfred, memantulkan kedua bola mata bocah itu yang berwarna biru—yang lugu seperti langit di hari-hari pertama penciptaan Bumi, tanpa manusia yang nantinya akan mengenal darah dan ambisi.

Sejarah selalu berulang. Arthur tahu, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia perlu mengulang bagian ini juga. Hal yang tenggelam beratus-ratus tahun kini kembali muncul di hadapannya.

Secara fisik, bocah ini tentu takada mirip-miripnya dengan Alfred. Kulitnya hitam, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan sedikit ikal. Ia mengenakan kaus putih, sesilau gigi-giginya yang bersih dan rata saat tersenyum padanya. Untuk kali kedua di hari ini, sayatan perih terasa di hati Arthur.

Kedua mata anak itu berwarna hitam, legam. Sinar matanya masih memancarkan keluguan yang sama, seperti langit—langit _malam_. Langit malam yang jernih. Seperti malam-malam yang dilewatinya selama Arthur mengarungi laut, yang bertebaran penuh bintang, memamerkan keindahan yang suci nan jernih seolah-olah lupa bahwa siang tadi dipenuhi manusia-manusia penuh darah dan ambisi.

“Hai!” sapa anak itu. Tangan masih terjulur.

Arthur duduk. Kedua lutut bertumpu tanah, seperti yang akan ia lakukan beberapa menit kemudian saat muntah darah nanti. Hanya saja waktu itu Arthur belum muntah darah, dan lantai semen yang menjadi pijakan ketiganya masih bersih tanpa genangan merah. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu. “Hai,” balas Arthur.

Kemudian, anak itu mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Arthur tidak mampu menangkapnya.

“Kamu kelihatan linglung,” ucap Nesia tahu-tahu. Ia menerjemahkan. “Tapi, iya, aku di sini.”

Anak itu berkata menggunakan salah satu bahasa di Papua. Arthur menoleh pada Nesia yang tersenyum, mengerling—memberikan ketenangan. Arthur tidak yakin apa arti kerlingan itu, _pun ia tidak yakin pula kenapa itu membuatnya tenang_. Ia menatap personifikasi Papua yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ratusan tahun setelah hari ia dan Alfred menyambut uluran tangan masing-masing, keduanya bentrok senjata dalam perang yang masih menghantui mimpi-mimpi buruknya, membuat sesak napas, sakit kepala, dan muntah darah yang menyakitkan tenggorokannya.

Arthur menarik napas, lalu, “Siapa kamu?”

Nesia mengulang kata-kata yang Arthur ucapkan dalam bahasa Inggris tadi. Jawaban dari anak itu membuat Nesia terdiam sebentar, sebelum berpaling pada Arthur. “Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu siapa aku.”

“Kalau dia?” Arthur bertanya seperti bersikeras, menuding Nesia dengan tolehan kepala, sementara matanya masih terkunci pada anak itu. “Kamu tahu siapa dia?”

Setelah Nesia mengulangi pertanyaan Arthur dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti olehnya, personifikasi dari Papua itu menghambur memeluk Nesia. Jawabannya naik satu oktaf, disuarakan dengan nada hangat dan akrab. Nesia berjongkok untuk balas memeluknya, ia tertawa, dan selama kepala anak itu terbenam dalam bahunya, Nesia memberi Arthur tatapan penuh arti dan menerjemahkan jawaban tadi. Sisa-sisa tawa terselip dalam jawaban itu. “Tentu. Dia kakakku yang baaaaaik betul.”

Barusan adalah sayatan kali ketiga.

5.

Anak itu sudah pergi untuk kembali ke kampungnya. Arthur dan Nesia melambaikan tangan, menunggu hingga sosoknya lenyap ditelan keramaian di luar Bandara Jayapura, lalu Arthur muntah darah dan melalui menit-menit penuh perih dan dilematis yang telah digambarkan pada bagian satu. Arthur mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap mulutnya, lalu melipatnya dan kembali memasukkan dalam saku.

“Kamu nggak memberi tahu siapa _sebenarnya_ kamu.” Itu bukan pertanyaan.

“Nggak.” Meskipun begitu, Nesia tetap menjawab. “Kalau kamu jadi aku, apa yang kamu lakukan?”

Arthur tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

6.

Menjelang kepulangan Arthur, Nesia mengantarkannya hingga ke batas terakhir pengantar.

“Terima kasih.” Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan terperanjat, lalu tersenyum geli.

Nyaris bersamaan, masing-masing dari mereka memalingkan wajah. Arthur menatap pintu keluar bandara yang sayup-sayup dari jauh, dan saat panggilan penumpang telah selesai disuarakan melalui pengeras suara, suasana bandara yang mula-mula larut dalam peringatan panggilan penumpang itu kembali sunyi, sunyi yang rasanya seperti ditumpahkan dari langit, kesunyian yang menusuki kulit.

Arthur menarik napas.

“Ada yang mau kamu katakan?” Nesia mendahuluinya.

Arthur menoleh. Kaget. Lalu tersenyum. “Ada,” jawabnya. “Aku percaya padamu.”

Ada kilatan dalam pandangan Nesia yang menjadi alasan kenapa sejurus kemudian pelupuk matanya basah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, dan suaranya lirih bercampur parau dan tawa saat berkata, “Aku ingin memelukmu.”

Arthur tertawa. Keduanya berpelukan.

7.

 _Hei, Nesia?_ Saya percaya padamu, kautahu.

Hari dan tahun _dan dekade dan abad_ yang kita lalui sebagai personifikasi negara dipenuhi pilihan-pilihan yang semuanya berakhir buruk, keputusan-keputusan yang semuanya adalah salah; kita mempertanyakan negara yang karenanya kita mewujud, yang tindak-tanduk dan orang-orangnya semua patut disesali. Menyedihkan, bukan? Kutukan, bisa jadi.

Tapi yang kita punya (dan masih akan ada) hanyalah rasa percaya yang melampaui pilihan, putusan, tindak, dan orang-orang dalam negara kita. Kamu benar. Kamu bukan negaramu. Kita takpernah adalah negara kita—yang barangkali adalah pernyataan kontradiksi yang takdapat diterima nalar, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar masuk akal.

Oleh karenanya, ketika saya bilang saya percaya padamu, itu tidak meluas pada aspek-aspek yang saya sebutkan—bukan pada pilihan, putusan, tindak, dan orang-orang negaramu. Pada _mu_. Sebagaimana saat saya mengatakan ini, saya tidak mengatasnamakan pilihan, putusan, tindak, dan orang-orang negara saya. Saya sendiri. Saya _yang ini_.

Rasa percaya saya barangkali akan surut dan pudar, tapi yang saya ingin kamu ingat, kepercayaan saya pantang mati. Mirip kita. Meredup sudah tentu, tapi yang pasti, seperti saya, rasa percaya saya tetap hadir membersamai. Ia di sini. Bersama saya. Bersama kamu.

Terimalah, dan dengannya saya berterima kasih untuk itu.***

**Author's Note:**

> kangen sekali dengan fandom ini! hahahah XD jadi, ya--hai, saya kembali! saya bawa cerita nesia ngenalin arthur ke personifikasi papua. tentu "di mana posisi saya sebagai penulis?" tidak perlu dipikir berlebihan karena ini toh hanya fiksi (furthermore, ini toh hanya fanfiksi). meskipun putusan saya bikin fanfik ini sejak awal bisa jadi petunjuk yang cukup kentara(???) but to be precise i didn't mean any harm in any way, or so i thought ;-; itulah kenapa nesia juga saya bikin abu-abu: dia terus terang mengaku bingung, dia akrab dengan personifikasi papua, tapi dia nggak ngasih tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya.
> 
> meskipun cukup menguras energi, proses menulisnya (sangat, _sangat_ ) menyenangkan bagi saya, jadi saya harap kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama saat menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
